Hotel Doppelgänger
by AnonLu
Summary: Los ex miembros del Glee Club deciden irse de vacaciones a un hotel alejado de la ciudad; pero este no es un hotel común y corriente. Brittany y Santana desaparecen repentinamente, y despiertan en un lugar desconocido. A pesar de sus diferencias, deben trabajar juntas para salir de aquel sitio, sin embargo, no contaban con las cosas raras que pasan a su alrededor. ¿Sobrevivirán?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!** Bueno, si leyeron la traducción de Inner Child's Demon que hice, sabrán que prometí hacer una fic Brittana paranormal. Tengo que ser sincera, no soy muy buena en esto de lo sobrenatural, y esas cosas, pero decidí intentarlo, y la verdad es que estoy muy satisfecha de cómo ha estado quedando esta historia.

Si no han leído la historia que mencioné, no hay problema, aún puedes disfrutar de esta ;)

Todavía sigo trabajando con los capítulos, así que actualizaré entre dos o tres veces a la semana para poder escribir mejor el contenido, sin presiones, y tomando los consejos que me den.

 **Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece excepto por la historia, la trama, y las personas/lugares ficticios (el Hotel Doppelgänger, por ejemplo). Glee y sus personajes, y otras series y la música mencionada, etc. le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

He decidido clasificar este fic **T** porque lo único "malo" en todo esto es el lenguaje, y realmente no es tan grave, solo lo repito demasiadas veces. Si decido hacer un capítulo más explícito, lo notificaré en una nota de autor antes de empezar con él.

 **Ships:** **Brittana (no mucho al inicio), Finchel, Klaine, Samcedes (más adelante). Quizás desarrolle Quick, aún no estoy segura.**

* Faberry será solo una amistad, al menos en el presente de la historia, quién sabe.

* Todo lo que ocurre acá es AU.

* El tiempo pasará diferente entre algunas escenas. Puede que una de las escenas sea a las 5 a.m. y la siguiente a las 7 p.m. para luego regresar al mediodía, y así. Les avisaré de todas formas.

 _Eso es todo, disfruten._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

El auto se detuvo frente al Hotel Doppelgänger a eso de las tres de la tarde. Estaban en una zona alejada de la ciudad, donde había un ambiente pacífico y silencioso, era un hotel diferente al resto. El taxista ofreció la mano esperando a que la latina pague. Santana revisó rápidamente su cartera buscando por el dinero que pedía, pero no encontraba algo exacto.

"Quédese con el cambio," dijo, lanzando unas cuantas monedas a las manos del taxista y bajándose rápidamente.

El taxi se fue tan rápido como llegó. Santana se bajó antes de que el auto la partiera a la mitad de lo rápido que se había ido. Suspiró.

Antes de entrar, Santana se quedó estática contemplando sus alrededores y la construcción del edificio. Era marrón, viejo, y extrañamente elegante y moderno. Observó la alfombra roja que llevaba a la entrada, donde el portero esperaba la llegada de alguien.

La locación era muy extraña, tenía su toque romántico, pero misterioso. Un aire hizo que la latina sintiera un latigazo recorrerle la espalda. Era un hotel muy raro para haber sido escogido por Berry, pero no tanto. Quizás la chica solo quería algo diferente.

¿Pero cómo coño supo de él?

Detrás de ella sonó un fuerte bocinazo, haciéndola saltar. La rubia dentro del auto estalló en carcajadas.

"Mueve el culo, Lopez, quiero estacionar," gritó Quinn.

"Rubia loca," gritó Santana de vuelta y saltó a la vereda, viendo a Puckerman, Finn y Rachel salir del asiento trasero. Agitó la mano saludándolos, y antes de que el auto parara por completo, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¡Santana!" chilló Rachel, abalanzándose sobre la latina, "Dios mío, tanto tiempo, bueno, tres días, pero ¡tanto tiempo!,"

Las pequeñas risas provenientes de los demás no se tardaron en ser escuchadas, pero se detuvieron cuando Santana levantó la vista y los fulminó a los tres con la mirada. Quinn no le prestó atención.

"Ha estado hiperactiva desde que la recogí," comentó Quinn, "Juro que por poco me mete lengua, si Finn no hubiera estado ahí no se hubiera controlado,"

Rachel se separó de su amiga completamente roja, "Q… Quinn," hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos, "Finn, di algo,"

"Hubiera sido caliente,"

El comentario dejó a Rachel boquiabierta y a los demás estallando en risa. Finn los miró desconcertado, preguntándose qué había dicho mal (ya que había sido sincero, como su novia le había pedido) hasta que cayó en cuenta de ello y se ruborizó.

"Yo, digo, bueno, ya sabes," tartamudeó, "¡Hey! ¿Entramos?" dijo rápidamente tratando de salvar la situación, haciendo a los demás reír más, incluyendo a Rachel esta vez.

"Sí, entremos," respondió Rachel recuperando la compostura, "Estamos en el cuarto piso, habitación 15B,"

"¿Una habitación para todos nosotros?" preguntó Puck, confundido.

"No, idiota," dijo Quinn rodando los ojos, "¿No me escuchaste esta mañana cuando te hablé del hotel? Lo haré simple. Hay habitaciones utilizadas como casas, departamentos, bungalows, etc., donde hay más habitaciones donde nos hospedaremos,"

"¿Algo así como sub-habitaciones?"

"Sí, 15B es como nuestra central, ¿entiendes?"

"Ah, sí, ya recordé, genial, ¿cómo lo encontraste, Berry?" Santana se acercó más a la morena esperando escuchar una respuesta convincente.

"Internet," respondió cortante mientras entraban al hotel y se acercaban al recepcionista, "Buenas tardes, tenemos una reservación al nombre de Barbra Brice,"

"Eso es tan tú,"

Rachel intentó hacer oídos sordos a las risas que venían de sus amigos en cuanto al nombre que había usado, tomó las llaves que el señor le había dado, agradeciéndole, y subieron.

El ascensor no se demoró en llegar, y apenas se abrió, todos salieron de él corriendo impacientes por ver la habitación. Los pasillos eran rojos y parecía casi interminable. El 15B estaba casi al final, y todos juraban que habían pasado al menos media hora buscando el departamento.

Cuando al fin encontraron la habitación, la puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que Rachel pudiera siquiera sacar las llaves de su bolsillo.

"¿Brittany? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

La pregunta sonó aguda desde la garganta de Santana.

Brittany y Santana habían terminado a inicios del año, no había sido lindo. Hubieron muchos gritos, quizás un par de golpes, no entre sí, claro, sino a objetos cercanos. Y sinceramente, la más afectada, además de Rachel ya que tuvo que aguantar a una latina irritable, fue Santana.

Nadie se lo había esperado, ni siquiera alguna de las dos chicas.

Después de la ruptura, Brittany se había ido a Chicago a seguir con su carrera en el baile. Al decir verdad, le estaba yendo muy bien. Santana, por otro lado, había regresado a vivir con Rachel, porque estaba más cerca y no tenía muchas ganas de vivir con Labios de Mujer y el Chico Gel porque al menos ella y Finn habían aprendido a controlarse un poco más que esos dos.

Luego de algún tiempo, Santana empezó a sentir que al fin la había superado. Que recuperaría su vida y conocería a alguien más, y dejaría de llorar silenciosamente cada noche.

Pero ahí, frente a ella, estaba de nuevo esa rubia irresistible.

Todos se miraron asustados, sin saber cómo responder.

"Mierda, olvidé decirle a Santana que Brittany estaría aquí," le susurró Rachel a Quinn, avergonzada.

"Bueno, Berry, aún no la has cagado," respondió, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Sin embargo, Brittany a primera vista no se veía tan sorprendida por la reacción de Santana, se podría incluso decir que la estaba esperando. Pero su ex sabía que estaba asustándose, lo sabía porque B estaba empezando a apretar las manos de tal forma que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Se empezó a lamentar por el drama que estaba metiendo.

Trató de calmarse un poco.

"Hola, Santana,"

"Brittany,"

Hubo un silencio tenso en el ambiente. Quinn le rogó en voz baja a Rachel para que no dijera nada, o que ni se moviera. Finn trataba de pensar en cómo salir de la situación, y a Puck le pareció divertido filmarlas con su celular.

"Rachel me invitó,"

Santana volteó hacia Rachel, quien al escuchar su nombre se paralizó por completo. Finn y Quinn se pusieron frente a ella para evitar que Santana se le abalanzara.

"Enana,"

"Fue Tina, no yo, yo le dije a Tina que le dijera, pero no le avisé personalmente," empezó a gritar Rachel esperando a que la chica lo dejara pasar, "Santana, lo juro,"

"Santana, cálmate, ¿sí? Entiendo que no quieras verme, pero tendrás que aceptarlo," soltó Brittany de repente, haciendo que la atención se centre en ella, "Al menos por ahora, me quedaré solo por un par de días, tendrás el resto de la semana para hacer lo que se te dé la maldita gana,"

Santana bajó la mirada. Eran muy pocas las veces las que había escuchado a Brittany hablar así, o siquiera maldecir, asintió de mala gana.

"Está bien, Brit,"

"Soy Brittany para ti," respondió la rubia tajante, molesta por el drama que Santana estaba creando solo por su presencia, "Los veo luego chicos, mi habitación es la primera de allá,"

Ante esa respuesta, Santana soltó un suspiro fuerte, maldiciéndose por ser tan dramática, "Tú tienes la culpa, Berry," soltó y corrió hacia una de las habitaciones que habían ahí, encerrándose en ella.

En cuanto las cosas se calmaron un poco, y Noah había dejado de grabar, los cuatros chicos se sentaron en los sofás, tratando de procesar la situación.

"Joder, Berry, ¿cómo olvidaste decírselo?" dijo Puck, "Bueno, al menos tendremos algo de diversión por ahora," Quinn le dio un codazo al escucharlo decir eso, "Auch,"

"Son mis amigas, no me gusta que peleen y más te vale que no trates hacerles la estancia imposible," se defendió, "Tranquila Rachel, estoy segura que esto será para bien, esas dos locas tenían que verse o hablarse en algún momento,"

Un llanto callado empezó a ser escuchado a través de la sala. Los chicos no supieron si venían del cuarto de la latina o si venían de la rubia.

Rachel suspiró, "Espero que no se maten,"

"¿Estás loca? A pesar de que hayan terminado, Satan acá aún está babeando por Brit, y viceversa, si se matan, será por la falta de aire mientras follan,"

"¿Quién morirá mientras folla?" sonó una voz detrás de ellos.

"¡KURT! ¡BLAINE! LOS EXTRAÑÉ TANTO," chilló Rachel corriendo a abrazarlos, dando saltitos de alegría.

"¿Qué coño? Rachel, vivimos en el mismo edificio,"

"Sí, pero, ugh, maldito,"

"Yo no te he visto por un tiempo desde que viajé la semana pasada a Boston, así que puedes emocionarte por mí," dijo Blaine preparándose para el abrazo que suponía que recibiría.

"Sí, bueno," respondió Rachel ignorando los brazos abiertos de Blaine y yendo hacia su sitio, acurrucándose al lado de Quinn. Kurt soltó una carcajada por ese acto, igual que los demás.

"Me ignoró,"

"Ya lo vi, querido,"

Finn se levantó y empezó a llevar sus maletas y las de Rachel a una de las habitaciones. Habían seis en total, dos ya ocupadas. Todas eran iguales, tenían una cama matrimonial, excepto por una que tenía dos camas separadas. Las paredes eran crema, había una televisión gigante y un armario pequeño, pero con suficiente espacio para una semana. Antes de que Finn pudiera alcanzar la habitación que quería usar, Puck lo detuvo.

"Eh, Finn, ¿no quieres compartir conmigo? Digo, tenemos que ponernos al día, viejo," dijo señalando la única habitación con camas separadas, "Además, no quiero escucharlos a Berry y a ti gritando toda la noche, sería muy incómodo y caliente,"

Rachel se acercó a ambos rápidamente, "No sé si Rachel me deje…" empezó.

"Claro que sí puedes, cariño. Compartiré habitación con Quinn, una noche de chicas me hará bien, y tú también tienes que relajarte un poco," respondió Rachel.

"Ya la escuchaste, Hudson, te quedas conmigo. Trae tu culo a esta habitación, y las maletas también,"

Los dos chicos llevaron las maletas a la habitación. Rachel regresó a donde estaban Quinn, Kurt y Blaine, quienes habían estado observando la escena con atención.

"Tengo que admitir que lo que dijo Noah fue muy sexual," dijo Kurt. Blaine asintió. Rachel y Quinn rodaron los ojos riéndose.

"Bueno, compañera de cama, vamos a preparar la habitación lejos de estos pervertidos," bromeó Quinn sacándole la lengua a Kurt.

"Eso también sonó sexual," añadió Blaine, "Pero lo dejaremos pasar,"

Ambas chicas rieron y se fueron a la habitación al lado de los chicos, ignorando los silbidos que empezó a hacer el morocho mientras Kurt hacía ruidos raros. La puerta fue cerrada con un portazo, haciendo que los chicos empezaran a reír.

"Bueno, estamos solos, ¿qué quieres hacer?" empezó Blaine.

"Tú dirás," contestó Kurt, abalanzándose a los labios de su novio, "Que sea rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo,"

"Mmh-mmh,"

* * *

Era hora de cenar y el grupo de amigos estaba mirando televisión, absortos en una telenovela rusa, con los platos en las manos y la comida escurriéndose de vez en cuando. Quinn había optado por sentarse en el suelo, apoyada en el sillón. Santana había decidido salir de su escondite para unirse, así que estaba al lado de Quinn descansando en su hombro.

Rachel estaba acurrucada contra Finn, Kurt contra Blaine, y Noah estaba tratando de llamar al chico Sam, quien también se suponía que iría, pero ya era casi de noche y no daba señales de aparecer pronto.

"Lo que sea, viejo, apúrate," dijo Noah, "Este lugar es genial, tienes que verlo," terminó y colgó, "Dice que su vuelo se retrasó, así que recién saldrá mañana,"

Todos asintieron. "¿A dónde dijo que fue?" preguntó Blaine.

"Quien sabe," respondió restándole importancia, "Fue por trabajo, es todo lo que sé,"

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación de Brittany se abrió rápidamente. La rubia hizo su aparición, escaneó la sala, vio a Santana, regresó dentro, y salió de nuevo con un bolso en manos. Todos la miraron curiosamente, haciendo que se sonrojara.

"No me miren así, solo iré a comer," dijo mientras se ponía nerviosa.

"¿No nos acompañas?" preguntó Quinn mirándola, cuando Brittany no respondió, solo dijo, "Bueno,"

"No es por ustedes, chicos, solo tengo un par de cosas que hacer,"

Rachel sonrió delicadamente, "Está bien, Brit, anda, no te detendremos, toca tres veces y te abriremos," dijo suavemente, tratando de controlar tanto a ella como a la latina, quien parecía estar ausente en ese momento.

"Gracias, no me tardo,"

Todos volvieron a asentir y regresaron su atención a la telenovela. La puerta fue oída cerrándose. Nadie se preguntó qué era lo que Brittany tenía que hacer, pero figuraron que no iba a ser nada fuera de lo común, quizás sólo no quería estar en la misma habitación que Santana.

La verdad era que, Brittany quería pizza, esa fue su única razón. Muy Brittany.

El plan era ir, comprar la comida, y luego subir de vuelta para unirse a los demás mientras conversaban y veían lo que fuera que estuvieran viendo; es decir, ¿desde hacía cuanto no hablaba con alguno de ellos? Había pasado mucho tiempo, y la única persona con la que había hablado había sido Mercedes, porque empezó a trabajar con ella. Era momento de dejar que sus amigos regresen a su vida.

Ese había sido el plan, pero mientras Brittany caminaba al ascensor, sintió que la rutina no iría como lo esperaba. Había algo en su instinto que le decía que regrese, pero lo ignoró hasta llegar al ascensor.

Brittany ingresó, un aire frío recorrió el pequeño espacio, pero se dijo a sí misma que era solo el aire acondicionado. Presionó el botón de primer piso. La puerta no se cerró. Volvió a presionarlo, una y otra vez, hasta que de pronto, sintió que el ascensor empezó a bajar a toda velocidad.

Empezó a gritar, cayó por lo que le parecieron interminables horas, hasta que finalmente sintió un golpe seco y todo lo que vio al abrir los ojos fue oscuridad.

* * *

Habían pasado horas desde que Brittany había bajado a conseguir la comida y desde entonces, los demás chicos no habían tenido noticias de ella.

"¿Se podrá haber ido?" se preguntó Puck.

"No creo," respondió Rachel, "No se iría sin sus cosas, digo, su maleta aún está acá,"

"Quizás no las necesite,"

"Noah, obviamente las necesita, nadie va por ahí dejando sus cosas en cada hotel que visita, ¿o sí?"

"Bueno, yo lo hice un par de veces,"

"¡Tú no cuentas!"

"Paren los dos, esto es ridículo," intervino Kurt, "Quizás fue a algún lado a traer algo y se perdió, o quiere estar en otro lado, sola, al menos por esta noche,"

"Solo digo, algo sobre esto no se siente bien," dijo Rachel, "Creo que debería bajar a recepción, para preguntar si alguien vio algo o si dijo algo, ¿qué tal si salió, la secuestraron y ahora está en una casa de muñecas al fondo de la tierra?"

"Ok, Rachel, creo que estás viendo mucho de Pretty Little Liars, concéntrate," comentó Quinn, "¿Alguno de ustedes notó algo en ella que pudiera indicarnos a dónde iba?"

Todos se quedaron pensativos un rato.

"Pues se veía muy cómoda, como si fuera a correr o a recoger algo, eso explicaría el bolso" dijo Rachel.

"Sí, quizás fue eso, ¿pero por qué no llega?" se preguntó Kurt.

"Como dije, quizás salió y un encapuchado la secuestró y…"

"¿Y también recibiremos textos raros diciendo que alguien sabe todos nuestros secretos?" interrumpió Quinn.

"¡No todo en televisión es falso! ¿sabes? Puede pasar,"

"Esas cosas no pasan en la vida real, Rachel,"

"Dios, esto es ridículo, ¿pueden parar ya?" dijo Santana fastidiada, "Está bien, yo iré a buscarla, iré a recepción, preguntaré, y si me dicen algo regresaré y les diré, ¿bien?"

Todos quedaron en silencio, mirando a la latina incómodamente.

"Santana, no creo que sea buena idea," empezó Kurt, acercándose a ella.

"Nadie pidió tu opinión, señorita," dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos.

"Creo que Kurt tiene razón, San," comentó Finn, por primera vez entrando a la discusión, "Digo, quizás solo quería un poco de espacio, porque aún no te ha superado y,"

Santana se tensó al escuchar el comentario de Finn y lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar, "Sólo cállate Franketeen, iré y punto, ¿todos de acuerdo?"

"Santana," Quinn empezó.

"¿Sí? ¿Todos de acuerdo? Bien, iré, no me sigan, regreso en unos minutos," dijo Santana terminando la pelea, tomó su chaqueta y salió a buscar a la rubia, no sin antes advertirle a todos que ni se les ocurriera detenerla.

"Presiento que esto terminará muy mal," dijo Quinn al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

"Ni lo digas," dijo Rachel, "Bueno, ahora solo nos queda esperar,"

Mientras tanto, Santana salió hecha una furia del departamento. Todos deberían decir lo que estaban pensando: Brittany se había ido por ella. Porque no quería que Santana estuviera ahí. Porque sí. ¿Por qué tenían todos que ser tan suaves a su alrededor si no lo merecía?

Es decir, sí, está bien, la forma de cómo terminaron no fue la más apropiada, y la razón había sido aún peor, y todo había sido por ambas, pero aun así sentía que tenía toda la culpa. Le costó un tiempo procesarlo. Ella le había hecho demasiado daño a Brittany y ahora la rubia la odiaba.

Esa era la razón.

'¿Por qué coño el ascensor debe estar tan lejos?' pensó Santana mientras seguía caminando, pero el ascensor parecía desvanecerse y alejarse cada vez más y más.

Finalmente no pudo soportar el largo del pasillo y corrió para terminar con ese martirio de seguir caminando, pero apenas atravesó la puerta, cayó duramente contra la pared de aluminio del pequeño espacio, dejándola aturdida.

'¿Qué coño?'

Decidió pensar que tan solo había tropezado, se levantó y presionó el primer botón.

Pero de pronto, ya no vio nada. Y un gran golpe seco fue oído.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** Sí, aquí termina el capítulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció y si debería seguir la historia ;)  
Hasta la siguiente actualización.  
Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"¿Finn? ¿Rachel? ¿Noah? ¿Alguien?" fue lo primero que gritó Santana al despertarse. Trató de levantarse, pero se sentía muy débil.

Torpemente se sobó la cabeza, y sintió algo líquido, ¿sangre? Eso activó su adrenalina y se levantó de golpe, asustada por lo que estaba pasando, "¿Quinn? ¿Blaine? ¿Kurt? ¿Chicos?" gritó, esta vez con una voz temblorosa.

Un par de lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas preguntándose qué había pasado, dónde estaba, y si algún día saldría de ahí. Mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando algo, aunque sea un rayo de luz, vio una sombra mirándola detenidamente.

"¿Hola?" musitó, asustada de lo que podría pasar, 'Joder, quizás Berry estaba en lo cierto con lo de la casa de muñecas,' pensó.

"¿Santana?" una voz aguda respondió, también temblorosa, "¿Eres tú?"

"¿Brittany?" preguntó Santana, acercándose a la figura y empezando a reconocer el rostro de la rubia, "¿Dónde? ¿Dónde están los demás?"

Un fierro fue oído cayendo contra el suelo, hizo un eco a través de la habitación.

"Mejor dicho, ¿dónde carajos estamos?"

Santana levantó la vista y asintió. Entrecerró los ojos, observando cuidadosamente cada rasgo de la rubia frente a ella. Pudo ver una pequeña herida en su mejilla que ya estaba cerrando, y la expresión en sus ojos que solo gritaba terror.

"Estás herida," fue lo único que atinó a decir pasando su mano por su mejilla, "¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?" preguntó.

Brittany tomó la mano de Santana y la retiró delicadamente de su rostro, se movió incómodamente, "Desde que salí, supongo," respondió, "Tu cabeza está sangrando,"

"Me duele," dijo llevándose la mano ahí, solo para llenársela de sangre, "Y hay mucha sangre,"

La rubia la examinó con cuidado, hasta que vio algo que la alertó demasiado y abrió los ojos como platos, eso hizo asustar a la latina también, "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Brittany? Dime,"

"Quédate quieta, ¿sí? Quédate muy quieta y no te muevas para nada, no hagas ningún movimiento brusco ni te asustes,"

"¡Me estoy asustando ahora!" gritó, pero al hacerlo sintió algo detenerse dentro de ella, "Br- Britt, no p- puedo," empezó, pero no pudo terminar ya que empezó a toser desenfrenadamente.

"Dios mío, ataque de pánico, Santana, calma, ven, siéntate," indicó desesperadamente la rubia tomando a Santana de los hombros y haciéndola sentarse en el suelo. Se colocó detrás de ella y apretó su pecho contra su espalda, "Sólo imita mi respiración, trata de hacerlo, así, uno, dos, uno, dos," empezó a contar mientras inhalaba y exhalaba.

Eventualmente la respiración de Santana fue calmándose, mientras tanto, Brittany examinaba su cabeza para ver la herida que no dejaba de sangrar, se sorprendió al ver que no era tan profunda como creía, pero eso la hizo preocuparse un poco más. Decidió solo desinfectarla por el momento, ya que no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer realmente.

"Bueno, Santana, esto arderá, y mucho," dijo sacando un poco de alcohol de su bolso.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso y por qué…? AY, PARA, PARA, SÁCALO, YA, BRITTANY, POR FAVOR," empezó a gritar al contacto con el algodón que Brittany había colocado en la herida, "BRITTANY,"

"Ya está, madre mía, mujer," dijo Brittany volviendo a guardar el alcohol en su bolso, "Siempre llevo mis cosas para primeros auxilios, ya sabes," contestó sacando una gasa, "Y, listo, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado,"

"Gracias," susurró Santana, separándose de la rubia. Se estiró y bostezó, "Estoy cansada,"

"Has perdido mucha sangre," explicó Brittany encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"¿Tendré que tomar de tu sangre para curarme?" preguntó la latina con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, efecto del sueño que estaba sintiendo.

"No somos unas malditas vampiras, San,"

"Me llamaste San," sonrió Santana y se recostó lentamente en el suelo, "San, San, me llamaste, San,"

"Sí, te llamé San," dijo Brittany fastidiada, pero enternecida por dentro, aunque no era como si se lo fuera a decir, "Descansa un rato, mañana veremos cómo salir de aquí, espero,"

"Ok, Brit,"

"No me llames Brit," dijo bruscamente, pero se detuvo al ver que la chica ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Rogó para que la herida no haya sido más grave y la cubrió con un pedazo de tela que vio ahí.

'Espero que mañana esto esté más iluminado,' pensó, aún no tenía idea de dónde estaban, pero para estar abarrotado de objetos debería ser algo así como el depósito del hotel, o algo parecido.

Se acurrucó contra un par de cajas y cerró los ojos, esperando lo mejor. No pasó mucho para que ella también se quedara profundamente dormida.

* * *

Ya era de mañana, como suponía Brit, y todo aún estaba oscuro, aunque había un poco de iluminación, como si hubiese muchísimo sol pero las cortinas estuvieran cerradas.

Revisó en sus bolsillos y logró encontrar su celular. Trató de marcar a algún número, a alguno de sus amigos o al 911, pero no tenía señal. 'Mierda,' pensó. Al menos ya sabía que eran las nueve de la mañana y que sus amigos andarían buscándolas, probablemente.

Volteó para ver a Santana. La latina aún dormía en el suelo, estaba hecha una bolita y sostenía el pedazo de tela que Brit le había dado, y la cual era una camisa vieja, en sus manos. Sonrió ante la vista, se veía muy tierna durmiendo.

Santana pareció sentir que alguien la estaba mirando y abrió los ojos lentamente, ajustándose a la realidad. Se sentó de espaldas a la rubia y se sobó los ojos, mirando a su alrededor mientras tanto. "¿Brittany?"

"Buenos días," respondió la rubia, haciendo que Santana se voltee, "No hay señal,"

"Buenos días," dijo Santana y se quedó pensativa, "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta,"

Santana rodó los ojos de mala gana, recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se tocó la gasa que ahora cubría su herida con cuidado, en caso de que le doliera.

"¿Aún te duele?" preguntó Brittany suavemente, cambiando por completo su tono por uno preocupado.

"Ya no mucho, pero aún me siento cansada," respondió, miró a Brittany rápidamente, "¿Tú? Digo, ¿no estás herida? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿A qué hora? ¿Por qué? ¿Có…?"

"Whoa, esas son muchas preguntas," dijo Brittany levantando las manos como si estuviera rindiéndose, "No, solo me hice un par de cortes y moretones, pero no mucho. Supongo que llegué por el ascensor, no sé a qué hora ni por qué,"

Santana asintió recordando que Brittany había salido de la habitación para conseguir comida. No se sentía cómoda con eso, la verdad, porque no le creía ni un poco, pero no quería hacérselo saber ni sabía cómo enfrentar la situación.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre las dos, hasta que Brittany decidió cortarlo.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí? Digo, yo tenía una razón para bajar y todo, pero, ¿tú?"

La latina se removió nerviosamente en su sitio, "Yo, eh, iba, bajé a, fui…" sacudió la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus ideas, "Quería bajar a buscarte," respondió finalmente, tomando a Brittany por sorpresa, "Es decir, todos se estaban volviendo locos y me ofrecí a, ya sabes, buscarte, y… eso,"

Brittany asintió, "Eso es… sorprendente," contestó, "Digo, no… nada, olvídalo,"

"No, dilo,"

La rubia se aclaró la garganta, "¿Te preocupaste por mí?" preguntó con un tono inocente, asustada de la respuesta.

"Brit, yo…" empezó Santana, pero un ruido fuerte la hizo detenerse, "¿Escuchaste?,"

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Seguramente el viento, pero, eh, no sé,"

"Santana, acá no hay viento, ni siquiera entra el aire, tenemos poco oxígeno, por eso se siente un ambiente cargado, y por eso creo que estamos en un lugar cerrado, por lo tanto no hay corrientes de aire,"

"Whoa, ¿qué?"

Brittany se encogió de hombros, "MIT y sus pasos para deducir cosas,"

"¿Entonces que fue eso?"

Apenas la pregunta salió de la boca de Santana, Brittany vio una pequeña cola escurrirse por debajo de unos estantes. Trató de controlar sus impulsos y no gritar, tragó saliva. Santana volteó hacia donde la rubia estaba mirando y fijó su mirada en la pequeña cola rosada que sobresalía del mueble.

"Joder," fue todo lo que dijo.

Santana empezó a recorrer rápidamente el lugar con los ojos, buscando algo que sirviera para matar al intruso. Había de todo, hasta veneno para ratas. Encontró una escoba, la cual tomó. Brittany también empezó a buscar cosas, pero el veneno para ratas la hizo detenerse un rato.

"Santana," empezó.

"¿Sí?" dijo la latina, quien se estaba acercando a donde el supuesto roedor estaba.

"Si acá hay veneno para ratas, ¿por qué esa está viva?"

"Quizás no lo ha tomado," respondió. Brittany empezó a mirar a todos los rincones del suelo de la habitación, "O quizás no hay veneno,"

"Santana, hay veneno en todas partes, hasta donde estamos paradas,"

"Quizás ha caducado y no hace efecto, sino nos hubiera afectado a nosotras,"

"O quizás no es una rata,"

En ese momento, Santana quitó una caja que impedía ver al roedor y lo que vio la hizo gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa cosa no parecía una rata normal ni en lo más mínimo. Tenía el pelaje gris con varios huecos alrededor, dejándole ver la piel, y grandes burbujas blancas 'adornaban' todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran más rojos que la sangre, y juraba que sus dientes eran enormes.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda," gritó mientras corría hacia el otro lado de la habitación, escondiéndose detrás de Brittany, "Mierda, ¿qué es esa cosa?"

"Claramente no es una rata," respondió acercándose un poco, "Y está babeando,"

"Esa cosa tiene rabia, Brittany, no te acerques, no toques su baba, no la toques a ella, no nada," dijo Santana tan rápido que con apenas se le podía entender.

Brittany tomó la escoba que Santana tenía en manos y se acercó a la rata mutante, pero al dar un paso hacia ella, la rata levantó la vista y le gruñó.

Cientos de ratas aparecieron por detrás de ambas chicas, haciendo que Santana grite aún más, "Y pensar que tú eras la valiente," dijo Brittany enfureciéndose y en voz baja, aunque la chica la escuchó de todas formas.

"¿Perdón?" chilló Santana, "¿Y tú que eres?"

"Al menos tengo más huevos que tú,"

"Tú no tienes huevos,"

"No literalmente, gallina, ahora deja de gritar si no quieres que las ratas se te acerquen,"

Santana tuvo que morderse la lengua para dejar a Brittany hacer lo que quería hacer, estaba reventando de furia por dentro, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió inútil por lo que su ex le había dicho.

Brittany se acercó a la rata y empezó a pegarle con la escoba una y otra vez, cómo si se estuviera desquitando con ella. El roedor empezó a chillar fuertemente mientras trataba de atacar a la chica, pero le era imposible, y finalmente, cayó muerto.

Empezó a hacer lo mismo con las demás ratas, en grupo, una por una, la mayoría. Santana no quería dejar a Brittany hacer todo el trabajo, así que empezó a ayudarla también.

Ambas estaban haciéndolo todo con furia, sin siquiera mirarse a los ojos.

"Joder, ya, esa fue la última, creo," dijo Brittany, y miró a Santana, "Escucha, lo siento, no debí haberte dicho lo que te dije,"

Santana se alejó de ella, "Muy tarde, ya lo hiciste,"

"San,"

"No, Brittany, lárgate," respondió cortante, caminando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y ocultándose detrás de uno de los tantos estantes del lugar.

* * *

En la habitación de arriba, todos estaban recién despertándose, sin saber realmente dónde estaban las dos chicas faltantes.

Rachel fue la primera en despertar, miró a su costado y vio a Quinn abrazándose fuertemente a la almohada. Rió ante la vista y salió despacio tratando de no despertarla. Tomó sus cosas y entró a la ducha del pequeño baño personal que había en la habitación.

Su momento de relajo fue interrumpido por un chico desesperado que empezó a gritar, trabándose en todo lo que decía.

"¿Kurt?" dijo Rachel sacando la cabeza por las cortinas, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Santana. No está en ningún lado y no contesta su teléfono,"

Quinn apareció detrás del chico bostezando, molesta también por haber sido despertada, "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las diez, ¿puedes preocuparte por lo que está pasando?"

"Ok, tranquilo," suspiró Quinn de mala gana, "¿Brittany tampoco contesta?"

"No, tampoco, intenté llamarla, pero me mandó a la contestadora," respondió, "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Quinn le quitó el celular de las manos, "Te diré que vamos a hacer, esperaremos hasta que sean las seis, y si no recibimos noticias de ellas hasta ese momento, iremos a buscarlas,"

"¿Y la policía?"

"Quizás están en la casa de Brit, hablando, follando, quién sabe, o en la casa de Rachel y Finn,"

"Oye," gritó Rachel desde la ducha, asustada de que Santana y Brittany lo estuvieran haciendo en su departamento.

"Lo siento," rió Quinn, "Pero en serio, con esas dos es difícil saber qué está pasando, y ya sabes cómo son, recuerda cuando desaparecieron una semana completa por irse a Jamaica y nunca avisaron. Cuando regresaron, el lugar estaba repleto de policías,"

"Si, pero," empezó Kurt.

"O cuando decidieron irse a Los Ángeles y regresaron casi un mes después, y nos enteramos solo porque Santana publicó una foto de ellas en Facebook,"

"Bueno, sí, tienes razón, pero,"

"O cuando visitaron las Cataratas de Niágara y regresaron tres días después y ni nos enteramos,"

"Ya, está bien, tú ganas, pero si no las encontramos después de eso, llamaremos a la policía," dijo Kurt rindiéndose.

"Está bien,"

"Bueno, ahora que ya resolvimos todo, ¿podrían POR FAVOR largarse del baño para terminar con mi perfecto ritual mañanero?" gritó Rachel desde adentro de la ducha, apenas entendiéndose lo que dijo porque tenía la boca llena de agua.

"¿No quieres que te acompañemos?" rió Quinn, fastidiándola.

"QUINN,"

"O podríamos llamar a Finn para que te ayude un poco," siguió.

"No creo que me guste escuchar eso, la verdad," añadió Kurt, tapándose la cara.

"BASTA, VETE,"

"Quizás todos podríamos entrar y ayudarte, ¿no te gustaría eso?"

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY, LÁRGATE DE MI BAÑO,"

"Ya, ya, termina con tu perfecto ritual," dijo divertida y salió de la habitación jalando a Kurt detrás de ella.

* * *

Eran las cinco y Santana aún no salía de su escondite. El estómago de Brittany estaba rugiendo y solo lograba calmarlo comiendo algunos de sus dulces que estaban escondidos en su bolso. Los comía lentamente, tratando de hacer que duren.

Ella sabía que no debería haber dicho eso, no sabía porque lo había hecho, quizás solo estalló, todo lo que tenía guardado.

 _'Cobarde'_ , así no era Santana. Esa palabra solo la definía a ella. Es decir, ¿no era esa la razón por la cual habían terminado? Porque no confiaba en su chica. Cuando vio a Santana con esa mujer, pensó en lo peor. Cuando la vio más distante, pensó lo peor. Pero lo peor fue lo que ella le hizo.

 _Flashback_

 _"Brittany, no es lo que tú crees,"_

 _Brittany había llegado tarde a casa y se había encontrado con Santana y esa mujer en el sillón, riéndose, felices de la vida. Santana estaba despeinada, y podía jurar que era la chica misteriosa la causante de eso._

 _"¿Entonces qué es?" preguntó furiosa. La sangre le hervía. Cuando Santana no respondió, se molestó mucho más, "¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?"_

 _"Brittany, ella… No… No puedo explicarlo, no ahora," empezó. Brittany empezó a llorar silenciosamente. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando._

 _"Te he visto antes con ella, te vi en el Café, en Breadstick, incluso en ese hotel, un HOTEL, Santana, un HOTEL," empezó a gritar furiosa, retrocediendo poco a poco hasta chocar contra la pared, "¿Qué quieres que piense de eso? Estás siendo una… una…"_

 _"Brittany, detente," dijo Santana tranquilamente, tratando de calmar la situación, "Melissa, no hagamos esto hoy, por favor," dijo, echando a la chica fuera de su casa. La mujer asintió y se levantó del sillón, dejando a ambas chicas solas._

 _Apenas la puerta se cerró, Santana suspiró y caminó hacia su habitación, dándole la espalda a Brittany._

 _"Santana, San, SANTANA, te estoy hablando," empezó a llamarla. La latina no se dio vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta. Brittany se paró de golpe._

 _"No puedo creer ni por un segundo," empezó Santana, su voz comenzó a quebrarse, "Que tú creyeras que soy capaz de engañarte, más aún con ella cuando sabes que te tengo a ti,"_

 _Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro interminablemente. Brittany se sintió mal. No eran muchas las veces que Santana lloraba, por lo general era demasiado fuerte para su propio bien, y se embotellaba._

 _"Yo, lo siento, San. No sé qué pensar… no sabía que pensar," intentó Brittany, "¿Quién era ella?" Santana no respondió, "Sanny,"_

 _"No puedo, no puedo ahora, déjame sola,"_

 _"Santana,"_

 _"Déjame sola, Brit, sólo por esta noche,"_

 _Brittany asintió, ahora ella lloraba también, pero no realmente por lo que estaba pasando. Ella había hecho algo peor el día que vio a Santana con 'Melissa', como la había llamado, pero ahora que sabía (o parecía) que no la estaba engañando, se estaba arrepintiendo._

 _'Mierda, ¿qué he hecho?'_

 _Fin del Flashback._

Brittany estaba recordando todo lo que pasó ese día. Había sido tan cobarde. Si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de ir y preguntarle a su ex sobre ella la primera vez que las había visto juntas, no habría hecho lo que hizo.

Y lo que hizo fue lo que causó todo, al menos eso creía.

"¿Brittany?" la voz de Santana fue oída desde donde estaba. Brittany se levantó rápidamente para ir hacia ella.

"¿Sí?"

Santana se quedó callada por un momento, no levantó la vista, ni siquiera trató de mirarla, "Brittany," dijo de nuevo, "Tengo hambre,"

Brittany se rió. Suspiró al saber que no era nada más grave y buscó entre su bolso una pequeña barra de chocolate, la cual la latina aceptó con gusto.

"Santana, perdóname," dijo Brittany agachándose para estar a la altura de la otra chica, "No debí haber dicho eso, lo siento,"

"Está bien," respondió Santana, "De todas formas tenías razón, soy una cobarde,"

"No, no lo eres. Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido en mi vida,"

Santana asintió y bajó la mirada hacia su chocolate, tratando de evitar la conversación.

"¿Saldremos de aquí, verdad?" preguntó luego de un rato. A Brittany le partió el corazón escuchar lo asustada e infantil que había sonado. Se acercó a su frente y le dio un pequeño beso.

"Sí, San. Te prometo que saldremos de aquí,"

* * *

 **NA:** Acá termina el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció ese flashback? ¿o ese pequeño momento Brittana? Parece que están progresando. ¿Quién creen que es 'Melissa'? Lo descubrirán dentro de algunos capítulos ;) Aún no pasa nada extraño en el hotel, aún. También les dejo la duda de lo que hizo Brittany, ¿qué creen que pasó ahí?  
La pregunta clave sería: ¿Dónde está Sam?

En el siguiente capítulo, las chicas decidirán que tienen que hablar y resolver algunas cosas del pasado antes de trabajar juntas para resolver cómo salir de ahí, hasta que aparece alguien más que decide ayudarlas a buscar una salida.

¡Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La puerta empezó a sonar a eso de las 2 p.m. Pero el sonido no era como si estuvieran tocándola, sino como si estuvieran forcejeando con ella. Rachel estaba en la cocina en ese momento, y al escuchar el forcejeo, tomó la espátula y se acercó cuidadosamente a la puerta.

'Quizás sean Santana y Brittany,' se dijo a sí misma mientras trataba de tranquilizarse mentalmente.

"Agh, diablos,"

Rachel reconoció esa voz y bajó la espátula. Riendo, caminó hacia la puerta y le dio pase al chico recién llegado, sin darle tiempo a él de reaccionar ante la emoción de la morena.

"¡Sam!"

Su grito alertó a todos en el departamento, y dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para salir corriendo a saludar y abrazar al chico.

"Hey, Sam, tienes que contarnos todo, ¿cómo fue Londres?" preguntó Blaine uniéndose al grupo y abrazando al rubio, "Fuiste a Londres, ¿cierto?"

Sam se encogió de hombros, "Sí, ha sido genial, aunque no me dejaron salir mucho, ya saben, modelaje," todos asintieron.

"Uh, chico modelo, que sexy," rió Quinn acercándose a Sam para darle un abrazo de bienvenida, "¿Todo bien en tu vuelo?"

"Maso menos, me senté al lado de una señora y su bebé que no dejaba de gritar, llorar y vomitar," se sacudió recordando la experiencia, "Fue horrible,"

"Ya me imagino," dijo Blaine sacudiéndose también. Todos asintieron.

"Pero sí, la azafata estaba súper caliente,"

"Eso es, hermano," dijo Puck chocando los cinco con Sam, "Más te vale haber conseguido su nombre, o número,"

"Más que eso, tío,"

"Genial,"

El rubio siguió hablando hablando sobre su viaje con todos sentados en la sala hasta que levantó la vista y vio a Kurt apoyado en el marco de la puerta de una de las habitaciones esperando algo suyo.

"También traje cosas para todos," comentó tratando de distraer a los demás para poder irse a hablar con Kurt. De su maleta sacó una pequeña bolsa y la dejó en la mesa, "Cojan lo que quieran, chocolates, llaveros, lo que sea. Eh, Rach, ¿dónde está el baño?"

"Yo te llevo," intervino Kurt desde donde estaba, acercándose más al chico, Rachel volvió su atención a los regalos.

"Uh, claro, amigo,"

Ambos chicos se alejaron lo suficiente del grupo para poder hablar a solas y sin que nadie se percatara de lo que estaban conversando. Kurt estiró la mano, esperando algo de Sam.

Sam empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos y encontró lo que necesitaba. Rápidamente le dio una pequeña llave roja al chico frente a él, "Hice todo lo que me pediste," dijo bajando la voz y hablando un poco más grave de lo usual.

"Bien," dijo Kurt sacando un par de billetes de sus bolsillos, "Que nadie se entere,"

El rubio lo miró intensamente a los ojos, Kurt apartó la mirada rápidamente, "A veces me das miedo, pequeño,"

"Haz lo que te digo, punto, no quiero volver a tocar el tema,"

"Está bien," Sam guardó el dinero en su billetera, "¿Sabes? No fue muy difícil encontrarla, fue casi un regalo, y todo lo demás ya está separado, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte,"

"Me preocupo porque no quiero que se estropee, Sam, ¿qué diría eso de mí? No me veo haciendo mi gran aparición y cayéndome en medio de ella,"

"Estarás bien," dijo Sam dándole una palmada en el hombro, "Serán diez dólares, mi oferta, ¿sí?" Kurt asintió mientras miraba al vacío, distanciándose de la situación, "¿Algo más?"

"Oh, sí, de hecho sí," Kurt se acercó al oído del chico, "Que nadie salga de este lugar hasta que yo diga, ¿está claro?"

Sam tragó saliva, "Claro, pequeño. Será un poco difícil, pero no imposible,"

Kurt asintió conforme con lo que Sam había dicho. Miró a sus amigos de reojo, quienes aún seguían peleando por los recuerdos del viaje porque parecía que Rachel quería el llavero de la bandera de Inglaterra, pero Puck también la quería, y su argumento era 'Tú solo quieres a Broadway, ¿por qué querrías tener a Inglaterra?'

Ambos chicos volvieron a enfocarse en la conversación, sin saber realmente que más agregar.

"Y… ¿Qué sabes de Brittany y Santana?"

* * *

Brittany se despertó y no supo cuándo ni cómo terminó acurrucada junto a Santana, pero ahí estaban ambas. Santana aún dormía, lo cual era un poco raro, porque tampoco recordaba cuando se habían quedado dormidas.

"¿Brittany?" murmuró Santana despertando.

"Acá estoy," respondió la rubia sin despegarse de ella, "¿Pasa algo?"

Santana negó la cabeza, "No, solo me aseguraba que aún estabas aquí," contestó y se frotó los ojos. Decidió sentarse y se acomodó de tal forma que aún estaba acurrucada con Brittany, "¿Sabes qué hora es?"

Brittany encendió la pantalla de su celular, "Mi batería está muriendo," bufó, "Son las tres, ¿tienes hambre?"

"No,"

"¿Segura?"

La latina se encogió de hombros, "Necesitamos encontrar alguna forma de cargar ese teléfono si queremos saber al menos qué día es,"

"Busquemos entonces,"

"No, espera," Santana detuvo a Brittany antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de levantarse, dejándola confundida, "¿Podemos estar así un rato más?" dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

"Sí, claro,"

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio por un momento, disfrutando la compañía de cada una. Brittany aprovechó el momento para mirar alrededor del lugar.

"Hay un par de puertas a cada lado, ¿crees que nos lleven a algún lado?" dijo.

Santana se inclinó un poco para observar mejor, sin desprenderse de la rubia, "Parece que están cerradas con llave, no creo que podamos abrirlas, además pueden haber más ratas,"

En ese momento Brittany se rió en voz baja cuando la voz de la latina tembló a decir 'ratas'. Santana le pegó en el brazo suavemente, haciendo que se ría más fuerte.

"Vamos, no te rías,"

"Lo siento, San, te ves tierna asustada,"

"Santana Lopez no se asusta, Brit,"

"Sí, sí, lo que tú digas," respondió Brittany levantándose de su sitio, "Vamos. ¿no quieres saber que más hay por acá?"

"Cl- Claro,"

Brittany empezó a caminar lejos de Santana asegurándose de mover las caderas de una forma tentadora, solo para divertirse un rato con la latina.

'Oh, mierda', pensó Santana.

Cuando llegó a la primera puerta que vio, trató de abrirla, pero estaba atascada, "Santanaaaaa," gritó alargando su nombre, "No abre,"

Santana se acercó hasta la rubia y trató de jalar la puerta con más fuerza, "Síp, no abre,"

La rubia giró los ojos, "Gracias, Sherlock Holmes, no me había dado cuenta," bufó, asustando a Santana por su reacción repentina. Hacía solo un rato estaba juguetona y feliz, "Obvio que no abre, idiota, por eso te estoy llamando, para que la abras,"

"Pero no se puede abrir, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

"¡QUÉ LA ABRAS!"

"NO SE PUEDE,"

"Ugh, maldición," gritó Brittany, asustando a Santana una vez más, ¿desde cuándo Brittany reaccionaba de esa manera? "Nunca haces nada, o no quieres o 'no puedes'," soltó furiosa.

La mente de Santana se puso en blanco, Brittany casi nunca reaccionaba así, y estaba portándose **así** más seguido de lo usual (y lo usual era una vez cada cinco o seis años), no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía una gran sospecha de que era por ella.

Sin darse un momento para pensar bien, empezó a reaccionar emocionalmente.

"Bien, señorita genio del MIT, dime con tu maravillosa inteligencia, ¿qué mierda quieres decir con eso?" contestó sarcásticamente.

"Nunca haces nada, punto," dijo alzando la voz.

"Pues dime tú qué coño has hecho hasta ahora para abrir esta maldita puerta," siguió Santana, "¿La has alimentado mágicamente con tu unicornio de tres cabezas para que se abra gentilmente? ¿Por qué no gritas Ábrete Sésamo? Quizás te faltó eso,"

"Eres tan resentida,"

"Me parece a mí que la resentida es otra,"

"No estoy resentida, perra,"

"¿CÓMO ME HAS DICHO?"

"PERRA," gritó la rubia antes de poder contenerse. Apenas la palabra salió de ella, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, arrepintiéndose de haberlo dicho. Sabía que ahora la latina explotaría, "Santana…"

"Mira quién habla, rompe-familias, tú fuiste quién la jodió más dentro de todo esto,"

"Santana, yo, yo no, yo…" empezó Brittany.

"Ni creas que tienes palabra ahora mismo, acá no, tú fuiste la que causó todo, fuiste tú, no yo," dijo Santana bajando la voz, casi en un susurro.

"Santana, por favor,"

Brittany se tapó el rostro, tratando de ocultar las pequeñas lágrimas que empezaban a salir. Empezó a sollozar en voz baja.

"Y lo peor de todo es que sigues tratando de culparme a mí, ¿yo soy la perra? DIME," siguió Santana, hasta que escuchó los sollozos de Brittany y suavizó su tono automáticamente, "Brit,"

"No, déjame,"

"Brittany, escúchame,"

"NO,"

"Brittany, escúchame, maldita sea," gritó Santana tomando a Brittany de las muñecas para destaparle el rostro, "Brittany, está bien, lo siento, me dejé llevar,"

"No, tienes razón, tienes razón, San, tienes-,"

"Brittany, no, lo que tú hiciste fue solo un error, no estabas pensando, estabas molesta conmigo y lo entiendo, ¿está bien?" interrumpió Santana tratando de consolar a la rubia, "¿Está bien?" repitió.

A lo lejos se escucharon unos aplausos muy pausados, y unas pisadas empezaron a aproximarse. Las dos chicas levantaron la vista y miraron hacia dónde venían los ruidos.

"Vaya, vaya," dijo una voz profunda y vieja, "No he visto mejor espectáculo en años,"

Santana se colocó en frente de Brittany, protegiéndola del hombre mayor que caminaba hacia ellas, "¿Quién eres tú?"

El anciano señaló la etiqueta con su nombre que colgaba de su saco militar, "Me llamo John Stuart, un placer, señoritas," respondió inclinándose, "¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?"

* * *

 _2:45 p.m._

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Kurt mientras miraba al rubio levantarse de la cama para buscar algo en su armario, Sam lo miró confundido. Kurt solo rió y levantó ambas manos en posición de rendición, "Está bien, no diré nada,"

"Miren, chicos, esto no lo puede saber nadie, ni siquiera sus espejos, compañeros de cama, nadie, ¿entienden?" dijo Sam señalando a cada chico que estaba en su habitación, "Eso te incluye, gigantón,"

"Hey, ¿a quién se lo diría yo?"

Todos miraron a Finn como diciendo que era obvio a quién se lo iba a decir: Rachel.

"Viejo, no me hagas hablar," dijo Puck, "Recuerdo aquella vez que fue tu cumpleaños y no pude ir, y le dijiste a Rachel que me dolía el estómago como un infierno, ¿quieren saber qué pasó?" todos asintieron, "Me mandó tres enfermeros a domicilio, una caja gigante de laxantes, y un condón, ¡un condón, viejo!"

"¡Caliente!" rió Kurt junto a Sam y Blaine.

"Tío, eso no era un condón," respondió Finn de mala gana.

"¿Entonces qué era?"

"No sé, pero no era un condón,"

"Sí, seguro,"

"Seguro era el que ustedes iban a usar, pero ya sabes cómo es Rachel," dijo Quinn desde el marco de la puerta, haciendo que todos volteen a verla sorprendidos.

Sam saltó al verla, se suponía que ninguna de las dos chicas tenía que escucharlo "N-¿No escuchaste nada?" tartamudeó Sam, "O sea, ya sabes, me, yo, puedo explicar,"

Quinn se cruzó de brazos y entró a sentarse al lado de Kurt en la cama, "Guárdatelo, no escuché nada,"

"¿Por qué estás acá y no afuera con Rachel?" preguntó Finn, "¿Pasó algo?"

"Tranquilo, príncipe azul, Rach está en el baño y no quise aburrirme esperándola afuera, y tampoco quería hablar con ella mientras, ya sabes, pujaba, así que acá estoy," respondió encogiéndose de hombros, "Además, estábamos preparando Cupcakes y ella es la única que sabe manejar todos esos ingredientes veganos que tiene, así que no tengo nada más que hacer,"

"Pujaba," rió Puck.

Los demás lo ignoraron y regresaron su atención a Quinn, esperando a que se vaya inconscientemente.

"Supongo que estás quejándote porque sólo quieres tocino, ¿verdad?" rió Finn recordando cuando Quinn estuvo embarazada y los antojos que tenía.

"No, es peor que eso, me quiere hacer como tocino vegano, ¡tocino vegano! ¿entiendes?" gritó Quinn en voz baja haciendo un gesto de vómito con el dedo, "Asco,"

"Sabe igual, pruébalo,"

"Pero no es tocino real,"

"Si tú lo dices,"

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos entre todos hasta que la voz de Rachel lo interrumpió.

"Quinnyyyy," gritó Rachel desde la cocina/sala.

"Ya voy," gritó Quinn de vuelta, "Lo siento, chicos, me llaman, hablamos luego,"

Apenas Quinn se fue, la tensión desapareció.

"Nunca he escuchado de alguien que llame Quinny a Quinn y viva para contarlo," dijo Blaine, "Qué raro y qué genial, Rachel es una leyenda,"

"Sí, pero tampoco he escuchado a Quinn llamar a Rachel Rach jamás," añadió Sam, "Parece que se han hecho más civiles, o amigables, ¿no Finn?"

"Bueno, no importa," interrumpió el chico, desconcertando a los demás por su reacción, pero él no les prestó atención y trató de continuar la conversación, "¿En qué estábamos?"

* * *

Brittany estuvo abrazada a Santana durante todo el rato que ambas chicas estuvieron conversando con el señor misterioso. La conversación fue agradable e interesante, sin tocar el tema de por qué estaba ahí, o cómo llegó. Santana creyó que era momento para hacer esas preguntas.

"Bueno, John, ¿cómo fue que terminaste acá adentro?"

El anciano sonrió, "Vivo acá, tengo los recursos suficientes, y los empleados bajan un par de veces al año para renovar las conservas, así que estoy más que bien," respondió, dejando a Santana y Brittany boquiabiertas.

"¿Tú, t- tú vives acá?" tartamudeó Santana, tratando de reaccionar ante la respuesta, "Pues, guau, eso es interesante,"

"Así es, hace mucho que no salgo, pero ¿quién necesita salir si se tiene todo acá?" continuó John, "Además es un lugar muy cómodo, y recibo visitas de vez en cuando, como una vez al mes,"

"¿No tienes problema con las ratas?"

"¿Qué ratas?"

Santana suspiró, quizás las ratas eran raras de ver y no las volverían a ver en un largo tiempo, "Nada, no te preocupes,"

John tomó un vaso y sirvió un poco de lo que parecía agua en él, "¿Vodka?" ofreció.

Ambas chicas rechazaron amablemente. Brittany se pegó más a Santana, tratando aún de calmarse por lo de antes. No había intervenido en ningún momento de la conversación y Santana se estaba sintiendo mal porque sabía que la culpa recaía en ella esta vez.

"¿Saben? Ustedes deberían hablar," dijo John dejando el vaso que estaba tomando en la mesa, "Parecen tener muchos problemas entre ustedes dos, y así nunca lograrán salir de aquí,"

"¿Usted no sabe cómo salir de aquí?"

El señor negó con la cabeza, "Ese no es el punto,"

Santana se retorció incómodamente, "Lo de nosotras es un poco… difícil,"

"Ella es tu ex, eso lo entiendo perfectamente," soltó John, "No me importa si es difícil o no, no me lo expliquen a mí, hablen entre ustedes," finalizó y se levantó de su asiento.

"Espera, antes de eso, ¿qué pasa con las visitas? ¿No se supone que entran y salen? Digo, como dices que no sabes cómo salir de aquí, es imposible, supongo,"

John miró a Santana confundido, "No entiendes," se sentó de nuevo y se acercó a las dos chicas, "Ustedes son la visita,"

* * *

 **NA:** Lo sé, es un capítulo corto, pero supongo que dice mucho y nada al mismo tiempo, ¿no es así?

 _Rubia:_ No, Sam no tiene ningún tipo de relación con Brittany, pero aún así es una pieza clave en todo esto.

Bueno, tenemos un nuevo personaje, ¡John! ¿Creen que es bueno que Brittana confíe en este señor? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo llegó ahí? ¿Qué se traen Kurt y Sam? Y, ¿Brittany rompe-familias? Eso se pone interesante. Personaje clave: John Stuart. Él tiene todas las respuestas, pero no las compartirá tan rápido.

Sé que aún no pasa casi nada paranormal en la historia, pero tendrán que esperar para eso, ya lo tengo todo planeado, solo falta ponerlo en palabras y ¡yay!

No olviden dejar sus comentarios y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. La semana pasada no pude actualizar porque estuve castigada, ew.

¡BESOS!


End file.
